Lover's Retreat
by DeansDevil
Summary: "I'm gonna have you begging me to fuck you with these toys, and once you're so turned on you can't even see straight, I'm gonna make you watch as I open myself up for you and ride your cock til we both see stars."


**A/N: Hi peep *waves at everyone* Sorry this took a while but I'm going through a bad case of writers block right now and when my muse hasn't fled completely I seem to write absolute shit, I rewrote this like a dozen times already but I'm still not happy with it, but... I honestly don't think I could give you anything better atm. Sorry. (Also, sorry for not being able to fit everything in that was supposed to be in here)**

"Gonna work you open nice and slow baby, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Killian murmured as he trailed kisses across David's chest, "I'm gonna have you begging me to fuck you with these toys, and once you're so turned on you can't even see straight, I'm gonna make you watch as I open myself up for you and ride your cock til we both see stars." David's moan echoed through the secluded cabin, before his breathless reply found Killian's ears.

Please, please, I need it, I need you."

Killian chuckled as his mouth moved lower, his teeth nipping at David's hip. He licked a stripe up the Prince's hard cock, placing a teasing kiss to the leaking tip before moving further down, to suck on his balls.

"Oh God, Killian please!" He begged.

"Shh, I've got you." The Pirate mouthed against his inner thigh as he lifted David's leg over his shoulder.

David shuddered as he felt Killian's hot breath blow against his entrance, "Hold yourself open for me, love."

David's hands spread himself open for Killian to have a full view of his twitching pink hole, David whined as he felt his Pirates tongue tease his rim, moving it in slow circles around and around.

"Oh fuck! Killian."

"Gonna work you open with my tongue so you're nice and ready for those beads, is that what you want David? You want my tongue inside you getting you good and wet?"

David's breath hitched as he nodded at the other man, his words failing him where he was so turned on at the thought of Killian's tongue getting him ready.

The Prince's head fell back against the pillow as a loud moan escaped his throat, as he felt Killian begin teasing his rim again, light little kitten licks with barely any pressure, moving so slowly it felt like a sweet torture.

David began grinding against his Pirates face as the pace picked up slightly, Killian pressing the tip of his tongue to David's entrance, pushing in slightly as the Prince's muscles relaxed further.

"Fuck! Please." David begged, a high whine leaving his throat as Killian removed his tongue and pushed a finger into him.

Killian grinned as he moved the first finger quickly inside his lover, before adding a second, scissoring them to stretch David, his head disappearing back between the mans legs, his tongue slipping between his stretched fingers.

David cried out, his moans echoing around the dimly lit cabin, at the feel of Killian's tongue and fingers preparing him.

"Oh God! I'm ready. Please, Killian."

Each slicked up bead brought more pleasure than the last, until finally Killian was slipping the last bead into David's willing body, until all that was left was the ring to pull them back out.

The Pirate took in the sight of precum pooling on his Prince's stomach before bending down to lap at it, listening to David's whines as his tongue brushed teasingly over the head of his cock. "Gods you taste so good David, I could easily spend the while night with my tongue pressed against your skin. Would you like that love?" Killian asked.

David swallowed loudly before replying hoarsely. "Please... I'm begging you, stop teasing, I need to cum."

Killian smiled smugly, leaned up over David stealing a kiss as he wrapped the other mans left wrist in the chains attached to the top of the cot, this his right. "Can't have you distracting me for this bit." The Pirate murmured, before turning himself around, his ass on full display for his Prince.

David watched as Killian began sucking on his fingers, before bringing his hand round to his entrance, teasing his own rim with his fingertips before slipping one in up to the first knuckle.

"Bet you're dying to get your hands on me, maybe your mouth too. Am I right? Of course I am, this must be like torture for you, watching me open myself up for you and just having to lay there and watch..." Killian broke off on a choked sob as he added a second, then soon a third finger.

"Killian... baby... please. I'm so close, I need you now!" David panted, his hips stuttering as Killian's breath teased his aching erection.

"Shh love, I know exactly what you need." Killian said as he removed his fingers and turned to face his lover, lifting David's weeping cock and placing the tip at his entrance. "Gonna give you everything David, but, you don't get to cum until I say you can."

David's eye's rolled back and his head hit the pillow with a loud thump, as Killian took him inside him. The Pirate relishing the slight burn as his Prince stretched and filled him.

Once David was buried to the hilt Killian wasted no time rolling his hips, both of them groaning as the Pirate trailed his hook lightly over David's nipple, his left hand braced on the Prince's chest as he began to move, building up a rhythm they were both used too.

"Unchain me... please, I need... I need to touch you." David begged, letting out a frustrated groan as Killian shook his head and began to move faster, searching for his own release.

David bent his legs, planting his feet on the bed and started thrusting his hips in time with Killian, the Pirate moaning as each thrust abused his prostate. "Right there David, please don't stop." He panted as he took hold of his own cock and began stroking at a fast pace. "Gods, I'm so close. Are you going to cum for me love? I need you to fill me up, now!" David moaned Killian's name as his muscles tightened as his orgasm hit, painting his Pirates insides with his release.

He came back to himself with the sound of Killian's moan as the other mans cum hit his chest, the Pirates body shuddering above him.

After their breathing returned to normal Killian reached over David, to check the time, laughing when he realized they had been at the cabin for hours. "How are you going to explain to your lady wife where you've been?" He asked as his fingers traced patterns over David's chest.

"I already told her I wouldn't be home tonight and besides I can't leave yet anyway."

Killian raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Why can't you leave yet love?"

"Well, we haven't tried out the rest of the stuff I brought, it would be a shame to let them go to waste."

Killian grinned as he pressed his lips against David's. "So are you going to unchain me or what?" the Prince asked.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Killian asked as he twisted the beads inside his lover. "You up for round two?"

**Review? Maybe :)**


End file.
